Second Chances, First Boyfriends
by karatekid1018
Summary: "This kiss was nothing like the one I forced on Kurt. During that, I could feel Kurt trembling against me and I felt disgusted with myself the minute our lips had met." David gets a second chance at a real first kiss with someone he'd never expect. DK/SS


**I've been wanting to write this for a while now. I'm currently on a three day weekend from school because of juniors taking a standardized test, so I'm listening to Chris Colfer singing "Defying Gravity" on repeat and writing this Sebofsky story. **

** I'm SO in heaven right now :)**

Kurt left my hospital room a few minutes after I'd told him I'd like to be his friend. Despite the still lingering feelings I had for him, I knew that being his friend was best. He had his boyfriend, Blaine, and I could tell how happy he made Kurt. That's all I cared about-that Kurt was happy.

Me, on the other hand, well…I was in the hospital after trying to kill myself. How do you _think _I was feeling?

I was just about to dissolve back into my pitiful state of self-loathing when the door opened again, and the one person I thought I'd _never _see again was standing there.

"Sebastian?" I asked shakily and in complete confusion. Sebastian was looking right at me with those beautiful green eyes of his, and his simple gaze made my heart beat faster.

"Hi, David," Sebastian said. "Is it, um…OK if I sit down?"

I wordlessly gestured to the chair Kurt had pulled up next to my bed. Sebastian sat down, gently placing his hand over mine. I tried to hide the way my breath hitched at his warm, soft touch.

"I'm sorry," he choked out. "I was a jerk to you in Scandals."

"It's alright," I said. "You were drunk, and so was I. Honestly, I don't remember much of what you said."

"I wish I didn't," Sebastian said, looking disgusted with myself. "What I said was vile and cruel, and I wish I could take it back." I sighed, flipping my hand over and interlacing our fingers, giving his hand a slight squeeze.

"It's OK," I said, giving him a forgiving look. I sat up a bit and scooted over, patting the space next to me on the bed. Sebastian took the invitation, sitting next to me. I could feel heat emanating from his body, our shoulders, forearms, and legs pressed together on the small bed. He looked over at me with a small smile.

"How have you been?" he asked. I smiled back at him, squeezing his hand again and pretending not to notice a slight pink flush his cheeks.

"Better," he said. "Kurt was in here a few minutes before you, and…he's helping me a lot. I'm glad to have a friend like him."

"I wish I could say the same," Sebastian said, tears making those beautiful green eyes shimmer. "I've been such an _ass _to him and Blaine…"  
>"Hey, it's OK," I insisted, disconnecting our hands and wrapping one of my arms around his waist to pull him closer. "Did you apologize to them?"<p>

"Yes," he answered, the tears dripping slowly down his cheeks.

"Then there's nothing more you can do," I answered simply. "They'll forgive you eventually. I know Kurt, and he's not one to hold a grudge for very long."

Sebastian smiled softly, averting his gaze to the floor shyly.

"Thank you, David," Sebastian said. "I came here to tell you that at Regionals, the Warblers and I are dedicating our performance to you."

"Why?" I asked, completely baffled.

"Because you deserve it," Sebastian said. "Half of the Warblers are either gay or _obviously _in the closet, so if you ever need to talk to any of us, all you need to do is ask."

I smiled at him and, feeling brave, lifted my free hand and wiped the tears from his face. I could feel heat on his cheeks and noticed they were now a brilliant red. He turned to look at me, noticing our faces were incredibly close. I couldn't stop staring into his eyes, those _amazing _green eyes that were getting closer and closer and _holy crap he's kissing me_.

This kiss was nothing like the one I forced on Kurt. During that, I could feel Kurt trembling against me and I felt disgusted with myself the minute our lips had met. But _this_…Sebastian's lips were soft and gentle against mine, moving sweetly. I gasped softly at the new feeling of heat pooling in my stomach and electricity running through me. I lifted my free hand and grasped his jaw, pulling him even closer with the arm I had wrapped around his waist. He lifted his own hands to rest on my chest, deepening the kiss slightly but not forcing anything more. I pulled away a few centimeters, keeping our lips almost touching. I could feel his short breaths puffing over my face, and our eyes opened at the same time. I pulled away a little farther so I could really look at him without him looking like a Cyclops.

"I've never had a kiss like that before," he murmured.

"What were your other kisses like?" I asked softly, not wanting to break our little moment.

"Dirty in the worst possible way," he continued, keeping our faces close and apparently unable to stop looking in my eyes. "They were all from guys I had met at Scandals, though I never actually went farther than kissing them. But I never actually…felt something like this before -"

"Yeah? How does _this_ feel?" I asked quietly, closing the distance once again and kissing him, this time deeper and a bit more passionate. He breathed in sharply, wrapping his arms around my waist. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pressing even further into the kiss. I pulled away again, breathing heavily, as was he.

"_Amazing_," he stressed. He pulled back fully to take both of my hands, looking at me with sweet eyes. "What does this mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?" I asked, shifting closer.

"Well…I'm hoping I just got together with my first boyfriend," he said shyly, averting his gaze from mine. I placed two fingers under his jaw, lifting his face back up so our eyes would meet.

"You've never had a boyfriend before?" I asked. He shook his head, mouthing a silent "No."

I leaned in again, connecting our lips and murmuring "Then I'm proud to be your first" against his. He sighed, melting into me and moving his lips to my neck, gently kissing it once before snuggling closer. I laid us down, wrapping my arms around his waist and nosing his hair.

"You're really proud to be my first boyfriend?" he asked. I chuckled, pressing a kiss to his hair.

"You have no idea."

**I got the fuzzies writing this. Did you get the fuzzies? I got the fuzzies.**

** Hehe, review!**


End file.
